


Cacophany

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Series: Inspired by The Practice War [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, The Practice War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: A cacophony of voices speak over each other, perhaps there is something you should know, perhaps danger... but until they can speak with one voice you'll never know.Both Typed and Handwritten Versions.





	Cacophany

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning this is a formatting nightmare because originally this was done with colored pens each denoting a different speaker.  
> 1) Normal text (Purple Pen)  
> 2) Italic (Pink Pen)  
> 3) Bold Italic (Red/Orange Pen)  
> 4) Underline (Teal Pen)  
> 5) Bold Underline (Blue Pen)  
> 6) Strike through (Black Pen)

Survival

_Strike hard, Strike fast if they -_

_**NO  
** _ _**that would be too much** _

These echoes from the dark

**-UNMADE-**

Cannot be your savior

_Bade you to know the truth_

Too soon!  
too soon-

_**Too young to know** _

Too young to-

~~TOO LATE~~

**explode** **_implode_**

~~THEY KNOW~~

**You know**

_It’s -_

~~FATE~~

**(Don’t trust me)**

****\--(Photo Below)--

**Author's Note:**

> It should be pretty easy to tell that this was also meant to be a creepy bit. It didn't get used which is mostly due to the fact that typing it is a nightmare.


End file.
